


Подарок на тот самый праздник

by av2



Series: Семь добродетелей [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Presents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: У Ливая скоро день рождения, и Эрвин ищет ему подарок в кондитерской лавке.
Series: Семь добродетелей [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423
Kudos: 1





	Подарок на тот самый праздник

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко рождественский рассказ из цикла **«Семь добродетелей»** , тема — **доброта**.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦

Декабрь под конец года отчего-то сильно разозлился и решил переморозить весь Трост. Завьюжило конкретно, да еще прямо днем, не дожидаясь вечера. «Давненько такого не было в городе», — раздумывая о погоде Эрвин посильнее запахнулся в зимнее пальто и поднял воротник, хотя идти надо было лишь через улицу. Очень удачно на входе господин перед ним открыл дверь, и трогать холодную ручку не пришлось, еще прилипнет. Внутри стояла духота и предпраздничная суета: покупатели кучно стояли у прилавков, где румяные от внимания продавщицы в коричневых фартуках показывали содержимое упаковок. Однако Эрвина интересовали не они, а полки с жестяными коробками.

На поднятом лацкане пальто появилась влага. Запахло шерстью и очень сильно — сладостями. Чем-то ванильным, сахарным, взбитым. Или медовым? Чем-то в орехах... или это какое-нибудь варенье? Эрвин даже не знает, что может так благоухать, но от мысли, что настолько сладкое можно есть, слиплись губы. Он не любитель.

А вот Ливай — да, и еще какой. Первым делом на всех приемах цеплял себе пирожные и фруктовые пироги, вот любил это дело. «Как не любить? Я же сирота, — говорил он о себе. — Это еще с детства, я всегда так свою жизнь подслащивал». Одна беда в лакомствах — дорогие, если каждый день себе брать, то можно разориться даже командору Разведкорпуса.

Эрвин решил, что леденцы станут отличным подарком на день рождения. Не дарить же скопом то, что он и так закупает каждый месяц? Идея о чем-нибудь памятном так у него и не развилась, а вот небольшой подарок, который может поднять настроение казался удачным выбором.

По мысли Эрвина на пересечении вкусного и практичного оказалась пестрая упаковка с монпансье — маленькими разноцветными прозрачными леденцами. И без того сладкие, они были обсыпаны сахарной пудрой, отчего их цвета становились приглушенными. Не изумрудными и лимонными, к примеру, а нежно-зелеными и сливочными. Ливаю должны они понравиться.

В нем быстро признали постоянного покупателя и без очереди продали зеленую жестяную коробочку с рельефной красной надписью «сладкая лавка А. Пурикоттова». Довольный Эрвин быстро спрятал ее в карман на груди и вышел на улицу, где ему в лицо подул стылый ветер. Охнул, отошел в сторону от двери и быстро застегнулся — совсем позабыл о непогоде. Вытаскивая из карманов перчатки, он невольно услышал разговор детей у витрины.

— Мы это купим? — спросил мальчик, замотанный в засаленный темный шарф.

— Нет, глупый, у нас на это нет денег, — ответила ему девочка чуть постарше, сжимая кулаки внутри варежек.

Как завороженные они смотрели сквозь стекло. Брат с сестрой, наверное, оба какие-то потрепанные, худые, но еще не совсем истощенные голодом. «Просто из семьи, которая не оказалась готова к зиме», — решил Эрвин. Он скосил взгляд и посмотрел на праздничное, немного помпезное оформление: в центре красовалась стеклянная круглая подставка с пирожными, корзинки с вафлями и засахаренными орехами, позади на бархатных подставках стояли картонные длинные упаковки со сценами охоты или пейзажами, сверху нависала изящная люстра. На Эрвина это не производило сколь либо большого впечатления, но вот будь он ребенком...

Был бы он ребенком, то не стоял бы тут вовсе в такую погоду — отец бы запретил, да и тетя тоже. А вот беспризорник Ливай, который жил еще хуже, чем эти двое, мог стоять даже не шевелясь, коченея и изнывая от желания оказаться внутри. Эрвин никак не мог отвязаться от мысли, что маленький Ливай вполне мог околеть и умереть из-за свойственного ему безразличия к неудобствам (отчего-то думалось, что эта его черта еще с детства), просто наблюдая за тающим от тепла сладким кремом прямо за стеклом. Конечно, хотелось подарить ему леденцы. Хотелось закутать его и упрятать в тепло — но то было бы тогда. Сейчас же перед ним совсем другие дети.

— Чего стоите, детвора? Подсластиться хотите?

Они сразу обернулись на его голос, будто только что заметили. Уже красные от мороза, краснеть им было некуда: девочка потупила взгляд, но мальчик смотрел на него из-под шапки разинув рот. Эрвин вдел руки в перчатки, стало лучше.

— Хотим, — сказала девочка, схватив брата за плечо и готовясь чуть что сорваться наутек.

— Тогда держите подарочек к празднику! — он вынул из пальто гремящий коробок и протянул вперед. — И быстрее идите домой, в тепло.

Дождавшись, когда мальчуган сообразит взять монпансье, Эрвин выпрямился и пошел домой. Дети так и не поняли, что произошло. Однако на середине улицы он услышал трещание в жестяной упаковке и радостный девичий крик:

— Спасибо, дяденька! С Новым годом вас!

Брат с сестрой встали друг к другу бочком, она махала ему. Мальчик впился в подарок пальцами, рот у обоих до ушей — надо же, как просто подарить им хорошее настроение. И себе заодно, и даже Ливаю — было ощущение, будто эти конфеты на самом деле получил он.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦


End file.
